


What should I call you?

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: Mike asks el what he should call her.





	What should I call you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it it's just fluff basically

The entire party, plus Nancy, Jonathan and Steve were sitting at the big round table at the Byers. Hopper stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Get to it, hop" Steve said ,growing impatient by the minute.

"Watch it Harrington!" Hop growled before getting to the point.

"Ok so we're all here for one reason, right?" They all nod.

Jim explains the whole cover story for el and everyone understands.

"Okay so finally, the good part, you guys will call her Jane-" he gets cut by everyone gasping.

"What!" The whole table says in unison. Except el-Jane.

"That's the name she was given at birth." Jim explains.

"So I would like for you to call her Jane in public, okay?" He reasons further.

" okay" they all say still in somewhat of a shock.

A couple hours later.

El and mike were sitting alone in her room, with the door open as the chief asked for. She sensed he was kinda tense.

" Mike, what's wrong?"

"Huh, no nothing's wrong"

"Mike?"

"What do you want me to call you?" He whispers

"What"

"What do you want me to call you?" He says a little louder

"El, why?"

"Hopper said not to"

"Let's just reserve it for when we're alone"

"But what if I forget?"

She takes mikes hands in hers 

"Mike don't worry about it my middle name is Eleanor so you can actually let it slip"

"Okay"

" Mike I love the name you gave me and it's not going away anytime soon"

An expression of relief showed on his face. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back gently. They cuddled the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was fluffy enough and write comments if you want more of this tooth rotting fluff . I'm gonna try and write in its just a childhood crush soon.


End file.
